A Scarlett Letter
by Stella-g1rL
Summary: What really happened that day in December? Was Kian really there? What is happening three years later with them? Read to find out... PS I'm not sure where I'm taking this...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Kian,

Hey! So I am Kind of curious to see

So how is Midnight? I miss you two sooo much, I can't believe it's been almost 3 years. I'm good, but, like

I miss you so much, I cannot believe it's been less than 3 years, it seems like so long

Hey. I miss you, and Midnight, and I just have to miss Ireland. I don't believe that it's been almost three years, because time feels like It's at a sort of standstill. I want you to come to London again, like you did before. The visit didn't last long, I know, but it was still cool.

I will probably be visiting my dad and Clare this summer, so maybe you and I could arrange something for my stay…?

In fact, my mum just recently got engaged, and I think I may just decide to move to Ireland, I mean, the main reason I'm visiting this summer is because she thinks I'll get in the way of her wedding planning, or I'll sabotage it or something. But the good news is that if I move, I don't have to deal with Mark all the time. I mean, he's a cool guy and all, but he runs his business from home, so he'd be around every day when I got home from school.

So I'm probably going to move to Ireland. Dad doesn't mind too awfully much. In fact, both he and Clare are ecstatic about the idea. Not to mention Holly…

Well, I've got to go, Kian. Please write me, or ring me, and tell me what you think.

Sincerely,

_**Scarlett**_

Of course I didn't send it…yet. But I will, you needn't worry, Mum.

The major issue that I have had with Mum and Mark is that I can't relate at all, and Mum is always talking about Mark. And the reason I am considering moving to Ireland and living with Dad and Clare is because Mum is getting to be very hard to live with. It isn't really so much that Mum said it'd be better for me to move as it is that I decided it would be the better thing for us both, as well as Mark.

So I am moving to Ireland at the start of the summer. It is pretty well set in stone at this point. But it was not my idea to write Kian. It was completely my mum's idea. So I haven't mailed it. I have been able to keep in pretty good touch with Kian over the phone in the three years since his surprise visit, the last time I saw him in person.

But this'd be too much. He might get scared that I was moving to Ireland only to be near him. Which is untrue. I'm doing it for Mum.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! New chapter...because people actually wanted me to write another chapter or two, and I finally decided to honour those of you who asked for it. I don't know how good this actually is, so I would love feedback from all of you people who actually read it. New Chapter Notes: Enjoy it, for what its worth. I don't know how much I'm going to be able to focus on this story. Also, I still don't have a copy of the book, yet, so I had to improvise. When it comes in, I will actually get more into details. So...Enjoy!

***************Start: Chapter 2***************

_"Hey, Scarlett?"_

I blink as I recognize the voice on the other end. "Kian?"

"Yeah. Look, Scarlett, I got your letter." What?

"M-my letter?" I asked slowly, trying to stay calm even as my heart rate sped up and my palms went clammy.

"Yes. The letter you wrote me concerning your trip to Ireland. You remember?"

"Oh…what? When did you get the letter?"

"This morning. Why?" Oh, God, Mum. Did you have to?

"Just wondering…So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well…I was kind of wondering if you are actually moving out here, or if it really is just for the summer. Because you said it hadn't been decided yet, but the letter was dated a couple of weeks ago…"

"Ah…yeah. It's been decided."

"And…?"

"I am kind of…well, I'm moving back there."

"That sounds good. You are moving in with your dad and Clare…"

"Yeah." He just doesn't sound happy about it. At all. "Ah…You seem kind of… concerned, Kian."

"Well, yeah. I am, a little bit."

"Why?"

"Look, Scarlett. I can't pretend I'm not happy that I will get to see you more often. I am happy about that. But it worries me that you are moving out here. I mean, your mum is getting remarried, and I have told you before…"He trails off, remembering the many promises I made that I am now breaking. He doesn't even know I am breaking those promises, yet. "Scarlett," he says quietly. "Have you talked to your mum?"

"Yes," I argue defensively. "_She_ thinks it is good for me."

"So you've really talked to her." He sighs. "Why do I get the feeling Scarlett, that I shouldn't believe you kept your promise?"

I grit my teeth. "Kian, it is all set in stone. I can't change that I am moving there. Dad has even enrolled me at school out there. I can't change it."

"But you can fix what you messed up, Scarlett."

"What did I mess up?" I ask, defensively enough to have him sighing.

"You remember what it was I told you the time you first called and complained to me about your mum and Mark starting to date? You do remember?"

"Of course, Kian." He had just headed back to Ireland, too. But he told me that I could not start to do to my mum what I had done to Dad and Clare. He even made me promise that I wouldn't. The first thing I was supposed to do was talk to her, and him if necessary.

"Well, I get the feeling that you're just running without even knowing what you are running from." I sighed.

"Kian, this is my problem, really, it is. Okay?" After he was silent for a moment, I finished it off by adding, "Sorry, but I have to go. I'm not packed yet." And I hung up.

***************Later******************

_"Mum. We need to talk."_

She appears to be ignoring me right now, so absorbed is she in her wedding planning. I sigh, even as she says, "Yes Scarlett, we can talk. But we must make it quick, alright?" I sit down, and then close my eyes, fighting for calm.

"Alright Mum."

"So," she says, sitting back with her wineglass and watching me as she takes a sip. "What do we _need_ to talk about darling?"

How do I start? Might as well just jump right in…"Mum, why did you post my letter?"

"What letter?" she asks innocently.

"The letter I wrote Kian." I reply, furious now that she refuses to just admit that she mailed it.

She, however, sighs and replies, "Scarlett, now you are just being ridiculous. Why would I have mailed anything of yours? Although I did try to convince you to write him and send it, I would never send it without asking you first. And I thought you didn't want to write him in the first place." Now that, at least, was true.

"Mum. Who else could have sent it? Because I didn't, but he somehow managed to get it anyway."

"Where was it?"

"Where _was_ it? _Where was it?_ In my room, where else would it have been?" Now, however, she doesn't look as though this makes sense. If anything, she looks more confused.

"Scarlett, honey, I haven't been in your bedroom in weeks. There is no way I could have mailed it, even if I knew what you were talking about or where it was."

I am absolutely furious, miffed. "Mum. No one else could have-" but before I can finish my rant, or even really start one, my mother's new fiancée appears.

Mark is all smiley most of the time. In fact, I think this is the third time I have ever seen him without his smile, ready to disarm. Now, he just looks a little scared (can you blame him?) as well as confused. "I thought I heard shouting…" he said slowly, quite unsure of his footing right here. "What is going on, Scarlett?" he asks after a pause, sitting down.

I sigh then decide sit down myself. "Mum mailed off a letter to a friend of mine without asking me for approval first." Mum looks like she is about to deny it again, but Mark stops her dead.

"Was it written to someone named Kian? Already addressed as well?"

This caught me way off guard. "H-how do you know that, Mark?"

"Because it was lying on your desk for around 2 weeks."

"Do you know how it got mailed?"

"I saw it on the table, not sealed, the other day, so I decided you probably had wanted it posted and then forgot to seal it. So I…" he trailed off. "You didn't want it mailed yet, did you?"

"**No!** Mark, you are supposed to ask, to make sure. Don't just jump to conclusions like that. It is not okay."

"Well, Scarlett, I am really sorry. But it is really a little bit too late to miss the letter, or worry about it." I am afraid that I might get violent very quickly and start doing something reminiscent of my days before Kian. Because there is simply no excuse for this! None at all.

"Mark…AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" I am screaming before I know what I am doing. I stop a second later though, and look between them apologetically. And then realise I have somehow managed to grab a small knick-knack, just the perfect size for me to throw at one-or both-of them. And then I look back at them. Mum is looking at me like I am something wild that she is afraid might be rabid. And Mark…he is giving me the same look that Mum once gave me, right before shipping me off to live with my father and his other family. That sad, apologetic look that basically says it all. I am leaving.

I get up, and run to my room.

This is just scary because that is the first time I have lost it since…well, since I left Ireland. In three years, that is the first time I have lost it with my mother. It feels so different.

I collapse, shaking, onto my bed, and begin crying. Because I know what happens next: I don't come see Mum or Mark, except on holidays. Custody is transferred to Dad and Clare. And I move to Ireland for good. And now, I am getting the feeling that it will happen sooner than originally planned.

This has just gone _bad._

***************End Chapter***************_  
_

A/N: Now, in closing, I will just ask for all of you who want to see a chapter 3 to plaese leave me a review or 2 telling me how you liked it, and how good or bad it actually was. I won't add a chapter 3 until I start seeing those reviews, okay? And you ppl are my inspiration, so please do review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! I'm back, at a high request from a great number of you! Something I must admit: I really believe my talent is getting worse, so please let me know! But, in order to honour those of you that really seem to love this story, I wrote chapter three, finally.

* * *

*************Start: Chapter 3*************

_"Scarlett, honey, wake up..."_

I wake slowly, disoriented. I would love to remain that way, not totally aware of myself or my surroundings. After all, it's so much easier that way, in the small and groggy half-world between sleep and awareness. But, unfortunately, it doesn't last long before reality comes crashing down around my ears.

I feel like crying when I finally recall what today is.

It's been an entire week. And even now, I'm not totally acquainted with what they told me at dinner that night. Mark was really nice about it, too. Not that I was particularly fond of him at that moment - it was too much like Clare had been for comfort, at that point at least. But he was very gentle when he'd admitted that Mum and he'd been talking. They had agreed that they should send me in a week, rather than waiting a month. They felt it was not the best environment for me to be in - not very conducive to my continuing good behavior. Thus, they were sending me to Ireland early.

Today. I was going to be put on a plane by Mum and Mark, sent to ireland to live with Clare and Dad. And was scared stiff.

It isn't going to be that bad. I have good friends there now, like my step sister Holly and her friends from school. But it still bugs me, the reaction I'd gotten from Kian. I'd thought, at the very least, he'd be somewhat happy.

But still. I'm going to make the best out of it, and so what if Kian isn't happy...

Mum interrupts my thoughts with a call into my room: "Scarlett! Up and at 'em. We need to be at the airport in about an hour, love. Please get up!"

I sigh, and call back: "I'm up Mum!"

"Get dressed and let's get going! There's a ton of traffic today, luv." She replies quickly, and I sigh again, before rising to pull on my back holey jeans and purple stripy tank. _It's going to be a long, long day, Scarlett,_ I think to myself as I stare at my tired reflection in the mirror.

**************Later****************

_"Hurry up, Scarlett! You'll miss your flight!"_

I closed my eyes, to drown out the image of "YOU LOSE!" flashing on my mobile's screen, only to find that it's flashing on the inside of my eyelids as well. I hate losing at Snake, but lately I've been getting more testy whenever I lose of late. I frown at my mum's voice, overshadowed in only a moment by the overhead boarding call for my flight - the third one, funnily enough. I groan and get to my feet.

Pulling my rucksack on over my one shoulder and sliding my phone into the front pocket of my skinny, black jeans, I frown and look up at my mum. "No chance of reconsidering this thing?" I ask her with an appealing smile. She sighs.

"Scarlett, please stop trying ot make this so difficult. A couple of weeks ago, you couldn't wait to go. What's changed?"

I couldn't admit it. That I felt like I should be given a second chance. Or a "last, last chance," as she'd once called it. But I could still think it. And was, even now, wondering why there wasn't that chance...

But then the next boarding call came, and Mum checked her mobile. "Oh, I'm sorry, darling. It's time I leave, Mark's meeting me for lunch. I need to go. I'll give you a ring once you're there love!" I turned and headed to the plane, even as I heard her call after me, "Take care, Scarlett! I love you, babe!" I shake my head, but only once I'm certain that she can't see me, and then turn around. She's walking away, just like three years ago. But now, I'm older, wiser, and know what I'm in for.

Not coming back. Yeah. Love you too, Mum.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it - Chapter three! Now please, all of you, you've done half of the R&R - now all you need is the review part. Click the button, and leave me commentary and advice. And tell me if I should perhaps rewrite it a bit because it sucks this time around?


End file.
